Fight Together Pretty Cure!
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: "We fight together!" A group of girls of various ages who formed the Regina Fan Club have just learned about people who hate Regina who call themselves "Regina haters". They are enraged and vowed to "turn them to the bright side". A battle have started, with much humor and adventure...
1. EP1 (1)

**Fight Together Pretty Cure!**

**By: LuvAnimeRM**

Credits: The original whole "Fight Together Pretty Cure!" series was NOT just by me! Many people helped! The editors are: CureKanade, Techieberry38, Cure Coco, Starmix03, Cure Believe, FairySina and Curewolfy11. Okay, I don't THINK I forgot anybody... WAIT! OF COURSE, ME TOO! Hehe~ Right, these people are users on Wikia, NOT FANFICTION (Well, two of them are on fan fiction too...). At least these are the names they use on WIKIA.

* * *

EPI01

(1)

~Normal POV~

_I am going to scare the life out of Yoshi! _thought Nishiyama Saya, giggling while creeping up to a group of girls sitting at a table, talking while eating lunch. It was lunchtime at Seiya Private Girls Academy, and all of the students were sitting outside, chatting with their friends. Saya had just gotten out of class and was attempting her 4th try at scaring Yoshi. Her first three tries had been... Not so successful...

Creeping up to her friends Fukushiro Yoshi, Haretsu Hanabi, Takagishi Ellen, Hiketsu Yoru, Shiranui Ammy and Mikawa Ami, she could hear that they were talking about their horrible history teacher, Mr Howard. He was rude and mean, and bragged a lot, and so was not so popular between the students.

"I hate that teacher," Hanabi was saying, or fuming, to the others. "He gave me a B+ because my paper on the Terracotta warriors was printed on 3 ring paper." The others stared at her.

"What?" asked Hanabi.

"That was probably just an excuse for saying that 'your paper was LAME'. Not that it was." said Ammy. Hanabi blinked, then shook her head.

"No, he said my paper was flawless, but with one flaw." she said.

"Your paper can't be flawless when it has one flaw." Ellen pointed out.

"Looks like Mr Howard can make it." responded Hanabi, shrugging.

"Anyways, let's not talk about 'Mr. Coward' anymore, let's... AHHHH!" Yoshi's words resulted in a scream. She turned around sharply to see who pushed her and saw Saya.

"Hey hey~" said Saya playfully. _Oh yeah, I've finally done it! I finally scared Yoshi! You don't know how hard it is!_ she thought, giggling madly.

"SAYA!" screamed Yoshi, chasing Saya around the table. Saya giggled and ran. The others sweat dropped. After they had calm down, they sat back down at the table.

"Anyways," said Yoru. "I heard about something yesterday. You guys know Regina-chan from the Doki Doki Pretty Cure team, right?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, seems like there are many people who hate her. And they teamed to form a team, calling themselves 'Regina haters'. They're trying to kill all the people who are fans are Regina. Which include us, too." she said. Saya sighed.

"Damn, another club? Great, now we have the Hummy Fan Club, the Cure Ace Fan Club, the Regina Fan Club and now there's a Regina Haters Club? What's up with the clubs?" she complained while shoving her face into her fried rice.

"And as Pretty Cures are various ages, we have to go fight them!" said Yoru triumphantly. Saya nodded.

"I take pleasure in that." she said, nodding. Then she stiffened, most likely rethinking about what Yoru said.

"Wait... THEY HATE REGINA?" shouted Saya, making Ellen almost drop her slushie.

"Yes, didn't you hear me?" asked Yoru, annoyed. Saya looked incredibly angry and was 'burning' with purple fire.

"Oh god. She's burning with purple fire!" said Ammy.

"Heck you got that right!" said Saya, turning to Ammy. Everyone had an "O.O" face.

"Okay, so after school, we'll go and fight the Regina haters!" said Ellen. Everyone nodded.

"We'll fight together!"

* * *

Scene! How's that! Hope you like it! :D


	2. EP1 (2)

(2)

~Normal POV~

After school, Saya skipped to the place where the team agreed to meet at. They had already sent a message to the Regina haters, and they would meet them here at 4:00 PM sharp. She found Yoshi, Hanabi, Ellen, Yoru, Ammy and Ami all there already.

"Hey guys!" she said, running to them.

"Hey," they said back.

"Now let's get ready to kick some butts!" said Saya, reaching into her bag and pulling out a moon-white sword.

"Not yet. We've got to wait for Arisa, Rose and Alpha-5000." said Ellen.

"Wait, isn't that Rukia's sword?" asked Yoshi.

"Uh-huh." said Saya, swinging it around and around.

~Saya's POV~

"Hey! Thief! Give me back my zanpakuto!" shouted a voice. I sighed. _Urgh... The trouble came..._ My friends looked at me suspiciously.

"You took her zanpakuto without permission?" asked Yoshi, raising one eyebrow.

"Ummm... Maybe?" said Saya, laughing nervously.

"So, give it back!" said Rukia impatiently.

"No, I need it to kick some butts!" said Saya.

"Well I need it to kick the butts of the Espadas!"

"NANI!? ESPADAS! Why not just let Ichigo and his kitchen knife beat them?" Suddenly, an orange haired 17 year old boy jumped down onto the ground.

"My zanpakuto isn't a kitchen knife!" he argued.

"Well it does look like it."

"KISAMA! Rukia, why aren't you getting this brat?"

"I'm not a brat, you orange-headed mean strawberry Hollow-transforming baka!

"Yeah, about getting her, I can't 'cause my zanpakuto's with her." said Rukia.

"YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU STOLE RUKIA'S ZANPAKUTO!"

"Well SORRY! Now I've got to beat up some Regina haters!"

"No! YOU INSULTED ZANGETSU! AND STOLE RUKIA'S ZANPAKUTO! I NEED TO BEAT YOU UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" shouted Ichigo while being pulled away by Rukia.

~Normal POV~

"Well... That was... Interesting..." said Yoru, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the fuss here?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around, and saw two girls and a robot walking over.

"Arisa! Rose! Alpha-5000! You're finally here! We've got to kick some butts!" shouted Saya. Everyone sweatdropped at Saya's use of "kick some butts" so often.

"Okay, sure..." said Arisa. "But promise me a Kaichou wa Maid-Sama DVD after we finish with this." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sure! But YOU promise me a Love Live DVD!" said Saya.

"Sure! Now..."

"LET'S GET READY TO KICK SOME BUTTS!" Everyone sweatdropped for the third time.

"Okay. Now let's get serious."

"We fight together!"


End file.
